


From Deranged to Divine

by Raucedine



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Sad Story, but not that sad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raucedine/pseuds/Raucedine
Summary: The Groom decided to put the wedding ahead of schedule.





	From Deranged to Divine

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Do You by Carina Round.

那张手术台——韦伦更倾向于称之为“刑具”——被损毁了。

沾过数十人鲜血的锯片不见了，木制的床板被砸得片片碎。格鲁斯金为他神圣的产床大发脾气，赌咒发誓要把干出这事的婊子碎尸万段，然后他扭过头，看着他伤了腿的“新娘”，说：“亲爱的，有恶毒的心妒忌你。”

他宽宏大量地表示可以暂时忍受韦伦身上“肮脏的部分”，甚至可以把这个小问题留到结婚后解决。韦伦强忍着胃里翻滚上涌的酸水，心想，怎么“结婚”？失血让他四肢冰冷，晦暗的病房看起来比之前还要昏黑。心率上升，呼吸又浅又快，韦伦尝试着站起来，或者爬着走也行——尊严在这时候已经不是什么要紧事了，他用手撑了一下地，然后又倒下去。他看见艾迪•格鲁斯金向他走过来。

再睁眼的时候他躺在床上，床铺松软又干燥，韦伦一下子以为自己梦醒了，兴高采烈地动了一下——疼痛和从头顶传来的“你醒了”重又把他拖进深渊。

新郎就站在床边，伸出头来关切地看着他，坏掉的半边脸像是曾浸在地狱里。

韦伦不说话。他不可能同格鲁斯金对话的，就像人不能同疯狗对话。理智无法和利齿沟通。

“你睡得还好吗？我给你做了早餐，”他热切地说，然后殷勤地端上一盘东西，韦伦本以为那会是谁的手指或者一块肝脏，但其实是一小块肉——居然还是熟的。不难猜想那一定来自某个病人的身体，韦伦无论如何都不会吃的。

“你不饿？”格鲁斯金问，弯着腰好像不觉得累。韦伦总以为下一秒他就要打他了，大骂“为什么不领丈夫的心意，你这贱货”之类的话。他的语言能力在巨山精神病院的一众疯子里其实算相当出色的了，至少在甜言蜜语和侮辱诅咒这两方面词汇丰富。“那待会儿再吃吧，但如果你饿了，甜心，一定要马上告诉我，”他说，语气温柔得能熔化一颗石头心。然后他把盘子放到不知什么地方（韦伦不愿去想“厨房”会是什么样子），又很快折返来到韦伦身边，仿佛离开他就不能呼吸。

他拿了把椅子到床边，擦擦灰之后坐在上面，托住下巴看着仍躺在床上的韦伦，而后者巴不得自己再昏死过去。

“我给你做了件婚纱，”他说，“独一无二的一件，你会看上去很美的。”

我不要婚纱。韦伦想。我要逃。

新郎还在柔情似水地说些什么，在韦伦的耳朵里已经化作了刀尖胡乱拨动的琴弦。韦伦偏过头去看向窗外——天仍没有亮，他怀疑不会亮了，这地方和光绝缘，对黎明的闯入有十重严格安保措施。他开始思考怎么出去，怎么甩脱身边看护他的怪物，他在他面前像被鳄鱼咬住脖子的羚羊一样无力。

然后，也许是话题到达了某个节点，新郎决定用一个吻来强调此事的重要性，他把脸凑过来，韦伦抬起手臂徒劳地抵挡了一下，被格鲁斯金很轻易地忽视了。嘴唇又冷又软，像开败的花有腐烂的味道，带着一点唾液和肮脏感贴在他脸上。“我们会在教堂举办婚礼，”他自顾自宣布。

 

* * *

 

格鲁斯金给韦伦换上婚纱。

他缝制衣料的水平比外科手术的水平高了不止一星半点，白色的（出乎意料的干净）裙子贴合着韦伦高大的、男性的躯体，不为新郎的梦网留丝毫缝隙。格鲁斯金甚至想法子弄来一个头纱——真正轻盈透明，放在最精心准备的

婚礼上也不会逊色，韦伦在戴上它的时候下意识低垂眼帘。

他没有鞋子可穿，还是赤着脚。长时间的奔逃藏匿早就把足底磨得鲜血淋漓，但现在已经没有感觉了。格鲁斯金似乎无意于为他的新娘找来一双像样的鞋，韦伦一边嘀咕着奇怪啊一边觉得这对于一个精神障碍者来说还算正常。  
他牵着他往教堂走，手比蜥蜴皮还要冷。韦伦不自觉地颤抖起来，想要把手抽回又畏缩着递回去，强行面对恐惧的挣扎莫过于此。格鲁斯金没有察觉他的犹疑，只是在感觉指间的东西不老实的时候攥得更紧，像小孩子拔河，拽着磨伤皮肤的绳子不肯放松。

“我们没有证婚人，哪里都找不着神父，”他略带歉意地解释，“我想那也没有人们说的那么重要，世上不也有很多夫妇得到了祝福却仍然饱受折磨吗？可见他们的誓言也没有那么真挚。不过，亲爱的，我相信我们会很幸福。因为我们真正相爱。”

有几分道理啊，是哪里的数据来着？四分之三的婚姻都是不幸的，韦伦想。但丽莎和我是那四分之一，所以你别想了。疯子。

新郎牵着他，在神父小小的布道台上和他面对面站好。十字架上挂着的人像呆滞地注视着一厢情愿的婚礼现场。格鲁斯金清清嗓子，煞有介事地问：“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

韦伦盯着他手里的“戒指”。

——一把钥匙。

“我愿意，”韦伦说。

格鲁斯金看着韦伦主动伸出的手，忽然迟疑了，韦伦盯着他逃生的一切希望，心脏挂在深渊边缘摇摇欲坠。

“……我还不知道你的名字，亲爱的，”他微微低头，脸上的羞赧既像杀人狂也像刚满十八岁的男孩，“对不起，我实在太冒昧了——我太着急和你结合了，原谅我。”

“韦伦·帕克，”虚情假意的新娘偷偷松了口气，急切地说出了自己的真名，他后悔了一瞬，但这种感觉很快就消逝了。

格鲁斯金发现对方丝毫没有责怪自己的意思，不由得面露喜色。“结婚之后，我会加倍地善待你，以补偿我的失误，感激你的宽容，爱人，”他像交换秘密那样又低又快地说，接着提高音量，“以圣父、圣子和圣灵之名，戴上这枚代表我爱与忠贞的戒指。韦伦·帕克，我选择你作为我余生的伴侣，我许诺对你的爱像金石能承受烈火的考验。”

在毫无神圣可言的黑暗里，在所有罪恶和苦难的温床里，韦伦听见自己的名字被安置在一句纯洁的誓言中央，像沙砾埋藏的珍珠顽强地闪现出黯淡的光泽。格鲁斯金显然为这一刻练习了千百万次，在他还是个小男孩的时候，在他第一次学会母亲所教的那首歌的时候，他就排演着成为新郎，成为丈夫，成为父亲——一个合格的，“更好的”父亲。韦伦想到他对丽莎也说过这样的话，他说的是：“这枚戒指象征我的爱和我对我们共同力量的信任，能够称呼你为‘妻子’，不胜荣幸。”丽莎在婚礼上庄严而美丽，他不得不相信他会终生爱她，并且宇宙的连结早就迫使他们爱着彼此，只不过在他们第一次四目相接之时，他们才发现。

他的思绪被戴上他无名指的钥匙打断了。他恍了一下神，紧接着抬起头看着格鲁斯金，露出胜利的微笑。

 

* * *

 

他相信他的“新娘”不会逃，因为他爱“她”，他保证对“她”好。但如果“她”逃走，他就杀掉“她”，因为逃走的新娘是不安分的荡货婊子，而荡货婊子不配活。

这是格鲁斯金的逻辑。

韦伦发现他能自圆其说，实在了不起。用他自己的理论来对付他，也实在易如反掌。韦伦不是博弈论的专家，但他相信只要能克服主动取悦一个有严重精神疾病的杀人狂带来的恶心，糊弄格鲁斯金的可行性还是颇强。更何况他那么大意，那么惊人的迟钝（或称其为令人费解吧）——把行刑的刀放在新娘触手可及的地方。

“躺下，”韦伦命令。

“我想这里有些误解，亲爱的，我认为——”

“我有个惊喜，”咽口水。“要给你。躺下，可以吗？”

格鲁斯金看着他，自以为理解了一切，然后他顺从又快乐地躺下——得知新娘将给自己一份惊喜好像就已经让他难以自制了。

这是唯一的机会，仅有的破绽。韦伦想。提起裙子，缓慢地跪到床上，分开双腿跨上格鲁斯金的腰腹。颤栗从脊背窜上后脑，韦伦觉得自己快要晕厥了，在即将屠龙的紧张面前，连羞耻都显得微不足道。

格鲁斯金的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，他仍然保持着喜悦和兴奋，近乎天真烂漫地凝视着韦伦，让对方怀疑自己会发光。韦伦这时注意到，抛开毁坏的半张脸，新郎其实有几分英俊。他的神情中有难以忽视的单纯——无杂质的执着和方向错误的热情，如果他没有遭受这一切，他也许能很快找到他梦中的女孩，然后他们结婚，养育长相漂亮的小孩子，就像——

“闭上眼睛，”韦伦熄灭自己的想象，“别睁开。”

韦伦的手覆在格鲁斯金的眼睛上，像蒙眼的布阻断了他的视线。韦伦正思考着是否要让骗局更逼真，他手底下的人咧开嘴笑了，一种迷醉的幸福像杯底的泡泡浮上水面，一个接一个破裂，发出细微嘈杂的密集响声。

“别睁开眼睛，”韦伦又强调了一遍，但尽可能地柔和沉稳，不流露丝毫心怀鬼胎的胆怯和惧意。他伸手取来床头的刀藏在身后。

对方点了点头，对所受的哄骗仍然一无所知。

韦伦把背后的刀反握在手里，缓慢地挪到身前，向下直指格鲁斯金满怀期待的胸膛。他小心地寻找着一个致命的位置——胸腔中部偏左下方，随后定了定神，把刀刺了下去。刀尖破开皮肉，从肋骨的间隙毫不留情地进入心脏，他用了足以和巨蟒搏斗的力气，像拉奥孔那样对付他的仇敌，他的“新郎”，他原打算拯救却最终反遭其害的病人。

格鲁斯金的眼睛猛地睁开了，他发出半声受伤的动物的哀鸣，半是惊惧半是求救地看向韦伦，所有虚假的温情和真实的肉欲都顺着血液流淌的方向逃逸，阴影从房间的角落迫不及待地一涌而上，把新婚之夜的帘幕撕得粉碎。被背叛的愤怒并没有像韦伦预想中那样席卷格鲁斯金，但他像个摔了跤的孩子那样大哭起来。

“你为什么要这么对我？”他问。

韦伦已经跳下床，但后退的脚步迟疑着。

“我们本可以很美满的，”格鲁斯金说。

那种单纯像皮肤之下的面具重又浮现上来，他哭得那么伤心，好像一整个不幸的人生里这是唯一值得的事，好像他忍受所有的鞭笞、侮辱和拽住他四肢的手，都只是为了摘这一个尚未成熟的果实，但它掉下来，在地上摔成一团色彩鲜艳的烂泥。

他的哭声逐渐小了，肺里拉风箱似的呼吸声也安静下来。

韦伦呆呆地伫立在那里，不知道是否应该上前擦掉他脸上的泪水。


End file.
